1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home entertainment systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home entertainment systems have been provided that can include a set-top box media server that communicates with various components in the home, e.g., TVs, laptop computers, and custom display devices. Home network communication technologies (e.g., 802.11 wireless, UWB (Ultra Wide Band), PLC (Power Line Communication), etc.) are widely used as their costs decrease. As critically recognized herein, it may be possible to provide a network component that can have two or more different network interfaces. For example, a digital TV set might have both an 802.11 wireless communication system and a power line (wired) communication system with which to communicate with a server. As also recognized herein, when both of a transmitter and a receiver have both a wired and a wireless communication system, it must be decided which system (or both) to use. It is to this problem that the present invention is directed.